Noones normal
by SmileyMe01
Summary: When Riley Harkness goes to live with Sarah-Jane and Luke, she's thrown head-first into a world of aliens, drama, friendship and...love? LukeXOC ClydeXRani


No-one's normal

No-one's PoV

"Why do I have to come stay with this 'friend' of yours, Jack?" Riley Harrison cried, annoyed at her never-dying guardian. Jack Harkness was one of the most infuriating people on the planet!

"Because I have to go to Peru to deal with an alien virus out-brake and Gwen and Rhys are busy! You only have to stay with Sarah Jane for 6 months. Then you can come to Peru to help if you want. But only for the summer holidays. I am in charge of you and you need to go to school." Jack drawled in his American tone.

"But why? I already know everything. Literally! The only reason you have me is because you saved me for those Raxarions who put this damn chip in my head which has some sort of built in Wikipedia! My Mom and Dad are dead and I have no living relatives, so you decide to wipe me from existence and revive me as your daughter? My new 'Birth Certificate' says Riley Harkness!" She screeches.

"I only did that so you didn't have to go through questioning and tests. Your name is still Riley and you are still human thanks to me! You are also still going to live with Sarah Jane Smith for the next 6 months and you are going to live a human life." He states. Riley huffs and crosses her arms, pouting. She looks out of the window at the passing scenery as the car sped on.

"So I really have no choice? What if I run away? Or get kidnapped by aliens again? Or...or…get my nosed pierced?" She says. Jack glances away from the road and laughs at her serious face.

"One, I can track you through the Torchwood data-base cause of your chip, two, I can kick alien ass if they so much as sniff you the wrong way and three, you faint at the sight of blood." He laughs. Riley huffs again.

"It was very kind of Sarah-Jane to take you in for me and she is a very kind person. I want you to be on your best behaviour and you are **not **getting out of this, so no funny business. Now, sit up, we're almost there." Jack says, pulling into Bannerman Road. Riley slouches further down into the seat, just to spite him.

(Earlier that morning at 13 Bannerman Road)

"Luke! Luke? Come down, I need to talk to you!" Sarah-Jane shouted up the stairs.

"Coming, Mum!" Luke yelled down. As he ran down the stairs, he noticed the spare room was made up. As he entered the kitchen, Sarah-Jane was already sitting down at the table, looking a little nervous.

"What is it, Mum? Rani and Clyde are coming over later, so is anything wrong?" Luke asked, confused at his mother's actions.

"Oh, nothing is wrong, Luke! It's just that, erm, we are going to have a guest come to stay with us for a while. You know my friend, Jack Harkness, from Torchwood? Well, he needs me to look after his adopted daughter for him, while he is in Peru. She is a lot like you actually. She was kidnapped by aliens from her orphanage and Jack saved her, making her his adopted daughter to protect her…" She trailed off, looking back up to Luke from her cup of tea. He was smiling.

"Cool! What's her name? I wonder if she'll like Clyde and Rani? How long is she staying?" He asked in a rush. Sarah-Jane laughed.

"Her name is Riley, of course she will like Clyde and Rani and 6 months. She will be going to your school when you go back on Monday. Are you sure you're OK with this Luke?" She asked, suddenly concerned.

"Yes, Mum! Just make sure she has her own box of cereal, I'm not sharing mine!" He answered, laughing. They sat and talked for the rest of the hour until Clyde and Rani came over. ..

(Back in the car- 3 hours later)

BANG!  
Riley got out of the car.

BANG!

Jack followed her.

"I've got my backpack, you get the suitcase!" Riley sings, laughing as Jack lugs the massive bag to No.13 Bannerman Road's door. Riley rang the bell, hopping from one foot to the other as she waited. She turned around as Jack arrived to laugh at him. She didn't hear the door open. She spun around, ending up face-to-face with a surprised Luke. Riley just stared, taking in all his features.

Riley's PoV

First Thought: Wow, he's CUTE!

Second Thought: Stop staring idiot! He'll think you're retarded. Now, focus on forming words, that's it, easy now, don't hurt yourself.

After mentally scowling at the mini-me in my head, I remembered how to talk.

"Hello, my name is Riley Harris…Harkness! You must be Luke, Sarah-Jane's son!" I bubble.

The boy nods mutely. I falter, unsure if that was an invitation in or not. Luckily, Jack comes to my rescue, as always.

"Well, aren't you gonna invite us in, kid? I would have thought Sarah-Jane had raised you a bit better, huh?" Jack laughs. The boy seems to snap out of his trance the second Jack talks. He blushes adorably and steps out of the way, opening the door wider.

"Mum's in the kitchen, go right through, the door is open, you can't miss it." He says, rubbing the back of his neck with his palm. Jack drops my suitcase at my feet and heads off to the kitchen. I sigh and bend down to pick it up. Before I can even touch it, it's gone. I look up and see Luke holding it. He grins and walks toward the kitchen. I smile warmly and follow him. I'm impressed. Jack was huffing and puffing all the way from the car, but Luke carries it as if it weighs nothing! I stare at him, looking for any signs of tiredness, but he shows none…hmmm, this could be interesting! We get to the kitchen a little bit later and Jack is already sitting at their table with a cup of tea. He points to the coke can on the counter and I go and open it. Sarah-Jane is at the counter, sipping a cup of tea, watching me over the rim. She has kind eyes, like my Moms used to be. I feel a lump rise in my throat, but I swallow some coke and it subsides. I put down my coke and stick out my hand.

"Riley Harkness. Nice to meet you Miss Smith. Thank you for letting me stay with you." I say as politely as I could. She smiles and shakes my hand.

"Please, call me Sarah-Jane. I see you've met Luke. I hope you settle in well. This is your home now as well as ours, so feel free to go anywhere. Even the attic. You can't stay with Jack here for more than a few hours without knowing about the existence of aliens. Or getting hit on." She giggles. I laugh. Jack scowls. Luke looks confused.

"Yeah, Jack flirts with anything with a pulse and a phone number." I giggle. Sarah-Jane giggles as well.

"Ok, fine! But you liked it the first time I flirted with you, Ms Sarah-Jane Smith!" Jack huffs.

"Awww, is da wittle ba-ba cwanky? Maybe he needs a hug." I say, going over and hugging him. He melts instantly, hugging me back.

"Works every time…" I say when I pull back. Luke smirks when Jack's mouth pops open in protest. He then closes it, a faraway look in his eyes as he remembers all the times it **did **work. He goes back to scowling. Sarah-Jane has been watching all of this and has a happy look on her face.

"You'll fit right in. Our Clyde is a little like Jacky-Boy over here. Maybe you can use that on him, once you get to know him." She smiles. I nod, happy to know I won't stick out for once.

"Luke, why don't you show Riley her room? I'm sure she will want to get settled as soon as possible." She suggests. Luke nods.

"Oh, yeah, I gotta go now anyway. Flight to catch. See ya kiddo, I'll miss ya!" Jack says, pulling me into a bear hug. I hug him back and pull away. I reach up on my toes and kiss him on the cheek.  
"Don't you dare forget about me! Otherwise, I'll have to hunt you down and string you up by your thumbs!" I giggle.

"I'll hold ya too it! Bye." He says, walking out of the kitchen and leaves through the front door. I feel the lump rise in ,my throat again as I see yet another person leave my life. Oh well. I'll just have to make another, new, family here. I follow Luke upstairs, me with my backpack still on and him lugging my suitcase. He stops outside a white door on the second landing. He opens the door and walks inside.

The room is beautiful. It has white walls, dark, hardwood floor, a big window and a green lampshade. There is a desk, wardrobe and bed the same colour as the floor. The wardrobe has two mirrors in the doors and the desk has a leather chair pushed under it. A heavy-duty printer is under it and there is a touch-lamp on top. The bed has a green and black/white bedspread on it and there is a faux-fur cream rug at the side of it. There are a couple of shelves above it, probably for books and such.

Luke places my suitcase on the bed and steps back.

"What do you think?" He asks.

"It's perfect!" I gasp. He laughs at my awe-filled expression.

"It gets better. That door you see over there? It leads to an ensuite bathroom. It has a small bath and shower, sink, toilet, towel heater and wash cabinet. We have shampoo and soap of you don't have your own." He states.

"No, I've got my own, thanks. But, WOW! This is brilliant! Thank you!" I say, hugging him. He stiffens, but relaxes quickly. He pats my back. He smells really good. Like soap, cologne and Fabric conditioner(You know, that smell that you can't help but like and you always smell on your clothes when they are fresh on). I pull back after a second or two, spinning back to face the room. I squeal jump once, clapping my hands like a happy toddler. I hear a soft chuckle behind me and hear a click as the door closes. I walk over to the mirror on the wardrobe, looking into it. I look like I always do.

Poker Straight, brown Hair

Emerald Green Eyes

Pale Skin

Reddy/Pink Lips

Tick eyelashes

I sigh. Why couldn't I look interesting? Like, blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned? I look like one of those china dolls, just minus the ugly clothes and scary makeup. Oh well. I unpack, putting everything in the drawers and my tops and skirts in the wardrobe itself. When I get to the bottom of the case, I pick up my jewellery box. As I pick it up, a tiny silver think falls out. I gasp. At the very bottom is my little necklace. It is a very small key, dainty, with an intricate swirly, vine-like pattern on the top. It is studded with diamonds and has a little engraving on the long bit of it.

_Under lock and key, my heart is safe with you…_

It had been my mothers and I hadn't seen it in ages. I put it on quickly, clutching it close to my chest. I wander back down stairs after tidying up my room. I quietly open the door to their living room and peek in. Sarah-Jane and Luke are sat on the sofa, watching something on the television. Sarah-Jane looks up and smiles at me.

"Come sit here, Riley. Are you all unpacked upstairs?" She says.

"Yeah, thank you. The room is beautiful, by the way." I smile.

"I'm glad you like it. So, Luke, Riley, what do you guys want for dinner? We can either eat in or order in some take-away." She says, happily. Luke looks at me.

"I'm fine either way, Riley can choose." He smiles. Sarah-Jane looks at him proudly.

"Erm… Take-away?" I offer. She hands me a Chinese and Indian menu's. We spend the next ten minutes deciding what combination of food we will order. Once Sarah-Jane had phoned the two restaurants with our group of orders, she sits back and we all start talking.

"So, Riley, what's the story behind you and Jack? He doesn't seem like the type who would have a daughter." Luke asks.

"Well, my Mom and Dad are dead and I was abducted from my orphanage by a species of aliens called Raxarions. They did a whole bunch of tests on me and then put this little chip in my brain to monitor its activity. It also has all the knowledge of Earth in it, as it has a psychic field that spreads around the world. Whatever I need to know, it finds someone who knows it and gets the info from them. It's really handy to have sometimes, but it can make life a little boring and easy. Anyway, Jack saved me and when he found out about the chip, he knew I couldn't go to a hospital in case they found it. So he wiped me from all records and made me into his "daughter" so he could keep an eye on me, in case the aliens tried to either posses me or, I dunno, blow my head up. I grew on him and now I really am like a daughter to him, I guess." I finally take a deep breath after my long speech. Sarah-Jane and Luke are looking at me when I look back up from my hands, thinking about all the other little things in the story I had just told them, like how the chip affected everything else as well, like my speed, strength and senses. I figured out a while ago that I could run at up to 35 mph and was able to keep it up for a long time. I could also carry things three times my body weight. As for the senses, I could hear like a cat, eyes like a hawk and the smell of a shark with blood nearby. I was like those frickin' vampires from those stupid books my Stephenie Meyer, only I wasn't extremely beautiful. Oh well.

"I'm so sorry about your parents, Riley." Luke says. I nod, smiling weakly. Suddenly, the door bell goes. Food. We spend the rest of the evening talking, laughing and eating our feast. At the end of it all, I go to bed happy and tired.

* * *

I do not own the Sarah-Jane Adventures, i only own Riley and this certain plot-line. Sorry if I get some facts wrong, I'm a little sketchy on the details. R&R PLEASE!


End file.
